Hjördis Nilofer
is one of Nevan Halford's greatest rivals and the greatest swordswoman in the world. She is Rain Duos' older sister and Hjördis Nila's mother. She is also one of the Six War Goddesses, being known as the Goddess of Death. Appearance Hjördis' trademark outfit can be described as a rather peculiar blend of old-fashioned armor and cyborg parts. She adorns semi-heavy armor as well as a teal, five tailed coat with white fur collar and ballooning pants. She also appears to be very fond of masks, as she sometimes shows up with an iron mask, though she usually use them to temporarily maintain a low profile. She is a 1,96cm tall, dark skinned, fat woman with light to dark teal colored, curly hair. Her eyes are of a cyan color. She is never seem with casual clothes. Personality Hjördis is possibly one of the most serious characters in-universe. She is calm, cool and collected, and very little seems to surprise her. She rarely smiles, being a quiet person, and displays a sense of honor which her rival seems to lack. She is also selective when it comes to fulfilling her duties and is determined to surpass anyone to realize her objectives. She is usually taciturn and unusually stoic. She is an extremely skilled swordswoman, using swift, refined, orthodox moves of a strict discipline, making her the perfect foil for Nevan. Though she is the swordswoman above all the world's swordsmen, she remains grounded. While she has obviously become jaded regarding the abilities of other swordsmen, she's able to recognize talent. She is analytical in her mannerisms and possesses incredible self-control of her emotions, constantly displaying an emotionless personality. She only showed surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than she had expected, and even then she didn't lose her composure. She didn't possess any arrogance, and fully justified any statements she made about her power, even complimenting her opponents at times on their abilities. In addition to being an extremely powerful swordswoman, she had equally impressive intelligence, and was shown to be very wise, something even Nevan acknowledged. She was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as she was rarely surprised or caught off guard. She also displayed great intuition, as she was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realized the truth. This intelligence could also be seen through her immense foresight, such as examples like the foreknowledge of Neva Klein's victory and simultaneous survival, her premeditated fatalist view of the said's death by Nevan's hand, and most recently the infamous growth of her son were only some examples seen. Despite her status as a known killer, and having wiped out her former alliance, Hjördis took no enjoyment in violence or combat, instead preferring to avoid battle or, if this was not possible, end it as quickly as she could. Story Weapons and Abilities Others Background Hjördis means "sword goddess" and Nilofer means "water-lily." Trivia *It is heavily implied that Hjördis is a highly skilled cook. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Right to Die characters